teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Season 3
Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Princess Sally Acorn, Cosmo the Seedrian, Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Gaara Sabaku (Naruto) Extra with Gaara/Teng Shin: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Orochimaru (Naruto) Extras with Orochimaru: Lord Maliss (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Valon (Yu-Gi-Oh), and Lord Cob (Tales from Earthsea; As Shredder’s serious side) Krang: Redcap (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Extras with Redcap: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon (Digimon) Bebop and Rocksteady: Harry, Marv (Home Alone; As a mutant coyote and orangutan respectively), Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), Banzai (The Lion King), Shenzi (The Lion King), and Ed (The Lion King) April O'Neil: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts; In her first KH1 attire) Extras with Kairi: Anna (Frozen), Rapunzel (Tangled), Judy Hopps (Zootopia), Merida (Brave), and Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) Casey Jones: Ventus (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) Extras with Ventus: Kristoff (Frozen), Flynn Rider (Tangled), Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Wreck-It Ralph, and Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Leatherhead (Ally version): Scowl, Batso (Snow White: Happily Ever After), Scalawag, Igor (Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night), and Popple (Mario and Luigi series) Karai: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uchimaki, Sasuke Uchida, Hinata Hyuga (Naruto), Shinjo, Sanuki, and Riku Haruno (Naruto OC) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Rat King: Koga (Inuyasha) Neutrinos: Tinker Bell, Vidia, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, and Zarina (Tinker Bell franchise) Vernon Fenwick: Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Irma: Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Extras with Pinkie Pie: Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Punk Frogs: Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Burne Thompson: Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants; As a human) Baxter Stockman: Mad Mod (Teen Titans; As a Mutant bobcat) Stone Warriors: Goblins and Mole Trolls (The Spiderwick Chronicles) Metalhead: Fender (Robots) Episodes Season 3 Episode 1: Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: The Mobians learn the cost of slacking off when Gaara is badly hurt and Sakura almost gets captured during a confrontation with Orochimaru's group. Season 3 Episode 2: Mobians on Trial (Version 2) Plot: The intentions of the Mobians are put to the test when a controversial TV-figure portrays our heroes as menaces to society. The Mobians forego publicly clearing their name to defeat Redcap's group and their new robotic weapons. Season 3 Episode 3: Attack of the 50 Foot Pinkie Pie Plot: Pinkie Pie accidentally becomes gigantic, and her naturally clumsy nature makes her a danger to the city. The Mobians, Kairi, and Ventus' groups, and their allies hide her and search for her cure. Season 3 Episode 4: The Maltese Beetle Plot: Gangsters are swiping all the antiques in town. And when they swipe most of our heroes, it's up to Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, and Kairi and Ventus' groups to find out why. Could Orochimaru's group be behind this? Season 3 Episode 5: Sky Mobians (Version 2) Plot: The Mobians and their allies go flying when Orochimaru's group invents a gravity-altering device. Soon it extends to the surface and affects all of New York. Season 3 Episode 6: The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: The bodies of Gaara and Valon are switched when a device is accidentally activated during a battle between the Mobians and their enemies. As Redcap's group and the rest of the villains plan the Mobians' demise and Gaara plans on how to get back to his body, everyone else is clueless. Season 3 Episode 7: Cold as Ice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After Orochimaru's group and their henchmen use Redcap's group's Freeze Ray to place New York in an eternal winter, the Mobians and their allies must find a way to shut down the Freeze Ray's powers before the Freeze Ray's powers spread across Earth. Season 3 Episode 8: Sanuki the Hedgehog Plot: After Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts accidentally spill some Mutagen on Sanuki during a usual scuffle between good and evil, Sanuki mutates into a hedgehog after coming into contact with Sonic during training. And it's up to the Mobians to steal the Anti-Mutation Gun from Orochimaru's group and their henchmen in order to change Sanuki back into a human. Season 3 Episode 9: Enter Koga the Wolf King Plot: A mysterious, sewer-dwelling man has an unnatural ability to put rats and dogs under his control. Can Gaara, Sakura, Max, and Kayla resist, or will they destroy the Mobians at the bidding of Koga? Season 3 Episode 10: Badnik Lumps Plot: After getting fired by Orochimaru and Redcap's groups for a foul-up while trying to give an example on how to defeat the enemy, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts end up banished in New York. Cream, Cheese, Batso, and Scalawag become sympathetic upon learning this and convinces their allies to take them in at the sewer lair. But Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts cause more harm than good when trying to help. Season 3 Episode 11: Mobians at the Earth's Core (Version 2) Plot: After witnessing a living dinosaur wander in the city and disappear abruptly, the Mobians and their allies follow its tracks into a large hole, where they discover a shocking revelation; An underground cave where dinosaurs still roam. Meanwhile, Orochimaru's group, Harry, Marv, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are also there, but to collect a crystal needed by Redcap's group to recharge the power cells of the Technodrome. The Mobians and their allies also discover that the crystal is the source for all lifeforms inside the cave, and must get it back before they are all destroyed. Season 3 Episode 12: Princess in Distress (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: When Princess Peach visits from another dimension of the Mushroom Kingdom for a visit, Orochimaru's group and their henchmen are tasked to kidnap her and use her golden powers to revive the Technodrome's energy cells. But when they accidentally kidnap Merida, mistaking her for Peach due to the two girls switching places and Merida wearing a blonde wig, it's up to Peach, the Mobians, and their allies to save her and prevent the evil plot from coming to life. Season 3 Episode 13: Attack of the Ursaring Herd (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: While visiting Judy's parents' home in Highland Forest near Syracuse, the Mobians and their allies come face to face with Orochimaru's group's henchmen as usual, only to accidentally anger a horde of Ursaring in the forest, causing both sides' members to get separated in two groups. Now they must bury their hatchet and temporally work together to find each other and escape the Ursarings' wrath. Season 3 Episode 14: The Ninja Sword of Nowhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Orochimaru's group gains possession of an ancient ninja sword that is crafted from an alien metal, allowing it to cut through dimensions. Season 3 Episode 15: 20,000 Leaks Under the Sea (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Redcap and Orochimaru's groups' plan to flush out the Mobians from the sewers leaves the city flooded with water (And sea creatures) from the ocean. Season 3 Episode 16: Here Goes the Sun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After the villains block the sun with a Planetary Eclipse Maker, darkness falls upon Earth, and it's up to the Mobians and their allies to destroy the device and bring the sun back out, by destroying one half of the machine underground of Central Park, and the other on the maker itself in space. Season 3 Episode 17: The Four Muskemobians (Version 2) Plot: A bump on the head leaves Sonic thinking that he is in 17th century France, and that he and his comrades are Musketeers. Season 3 Episode 18: Animals, Animals, Everywhere (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Orochimaru's group programs the city's new garbage collecting super-computer to collect the Mobians. But when Orochimaru's group doesn't specify Mobians, the super-computer ends up collecting various animals of the city of every shape and size and the animals and Mobians are not safe. Season 3 Episode 19: Cowabunga Egghead Plot: Eggman thinks he's Charmy after a computer malfunction. Season 3 Episode 20: Invasion of the Mobian Snatchers (Version 2) Plot: Aliens abduct Tails, Silver, Harry, and Marv. Season 3 Episode 21: Insect Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After Banzai's shrink ray shrinks the Mobians down to insect size, the Mobians must overcome bigger obstacles for the second time by using Tail's Insect Tamer 3000 to gain the insects’ help to return to normal size and save the day. Season 3 Episode 22: Love, Mobian Style (Version 2) Plot: It's Valentine's Day, and it's up to the Mobians' allies to help the couples in the Mobian group to have a perfect Valentine's date. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 23: Return of Mad Mod Plot: Mad Mod returns for revenge against the Mobians and Orochimaru‘s group while our heroes attempt to stop Orochimaru's group's plan to siphon water from an underground reservoir. Season 3 Episode 24: Revenge of the Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: When the villains let loose Glitch Bugs unto New York's machines, making them berserk again, the Mobians and their allies, including a newly immune Omega, must find a way to return the machines to normal by destroying the Heart of the Glitch Bugs; The Glitch Bug Queen. Season 3 Episode 25: Mutagen Monster (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: A train accident produces gallons of mutagen that drench nearby cattle. The result is a super bull with a temper. Season 3 Episode 26: Can't Fight the Moonlight (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After Sonic is blasted by a Were-Making Ray, he becomes a Werehog by night, and it's up to the Mobians and their allies, with Shadow as temporary leader, to find a cure to restore Sonic back to normal again. Season 3 Episode 27: Pizza by the Slice (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After Orochimaru's group and their henchmen create a poisonous pizza slice, they almost trick Charmy into eating it when Silver saves him from certain death. Traumatized, Charmy vows to never eat pizza again. But when a harmless baby Killer Pizza comes into the Mobians' lair, Charmy befriends the creature, naming him Mozzy (A pun name for mozzarella cheese), and convincing his friends and allies to trust the little guy and help him rescue his parents from the villains. Season 3 Episode 28: Super Marv and Mighty Harry Plot: Orochimaru and Redcap's groups produce hi-tech versions of Harry and Marv to keep the Mobians and Scowl's group busy while they install a damaged mind-controlling Mesmerizer at the top of the broadcast tower at the Channel Six building. Season 3 Episode 29: The Easy Bake-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After a Mutagen sample is mixed up within a crate of buttercream icing, the Mobians, under Charmy, Gaara, Sakura, and even Kairi's group's encouragement, decide to partake in a bake-off against the villains to get the crate and get rid of the Mutagen. Season 3 Episode 30: Paint By Battles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: When the villains drain all the color from New York with a Color Draining Vacuum, it's up to the Mobians to restore the color again with Tails and Silver's Color Blasting Beams to reverse the Color Draining Vacuum's powers. Season 3 Episode 31: Dennis, Terror of the Swamp Plot: The Punk Toon Patrol, along with a visiting Scowl's group, are being terrorized by a humanoid fish bounty hunter named Dennis in the Florida Everglades. Dennis teams up with Orochimaru's group and their henchmen to battle the Mobians, the Punk Toon Patrol, Scowl's group, and their allies. Season 3 Episode 32: Charmy's Birthday (Version 2) Plot: It's Charmy's seventh birthday, but none of his allies seem to remember, and it frustrates him greatly. Meanwhile, Orochimaru and Redcap's groups discover what is possibly an "Anti-Mutagen" that, after testing it on three Stone Warriors, can undo mutations. Orochimaru's group, Harry, Marv, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts are sent to use it on the Mobians and Scowl's group and our heroes have a few close calls. Season 3 Episode 33: Sonic and Shadow's Excellent Adventure (Version 2) Plot: After Redcap's Mind-Switching Machine switches Sonic and Shadow's minds into the other's different bodies, Sonic and Shadow must overcome their new bodies, and their argument from earlier which neither could find the courage to apologize to the other out of guilt, to save their friends from doom. Season 3 Episode 34: Case of the Missing Girl Mobians (Version 2) Plot: After the villains, teaming up with Mad Mod, kidnap the girl Mobians to use them as bait to lure the boy Mobians into a trap, it's up to the boy Mobians, after Cheese, Sally, and Blaze escape, to rescue them. Season 3 Episode 35: Cheese and Froggy Lost (Version 2) Plot: While visiting Coney Island, Cheese and Froggy accidentally get separated from the Mobians when a crowd of shoppers almost stampedes on them. Then when Cream and Big get captured by the villains, it's up to Cheese and Froggy to find the other Mobians and help rescue the two. Season 3 Episode 36: The Adventures of Omega (Version 2) Plot: Deciding to give Omega an upgrade to overcome acid, the Mobians journey to Chinatown to gather an Acid-Proof Crystal to insert within Omega's body permanently before the villains get their hands on it first. Season 3 Episode 37: The Creation of Fender Plot: Even regular colds cannot stop the Mobians and Naruto and Scowl's groups from an attempt to take down Orochimaru and Redcap's groups after they unleash Fender, a robotic fighting machine programmed to seek and capture the Mobians and Scowl's group. Season 3 Episode 38: Dennis Meets Koga Plot: Dennis arrives in New York seeking revenge for his defeat only to run into Koga who captures him and reveals his plans for world domination. The two villains end up arguing, then finally fighting each other instead of the Mobians and their allies. Season 3 Episode 39: The Mobianator (Version 2) Plot: Creating another robot called E-124 Mobianator to counter the Mobians, the villains began to successfully commit crimes easily with the Mobians beaten easily. But when the Mobians find out Mobianator's weakness, they must find a way to blow him up. Season 3 Episode 40: It's All in the Tarot Cards (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Traveling to New Orleans, the Mobians and their allies must break a voodoo curse that is casted upon Pinkie Pie when she accidentally breaks a voodoo statue. Season 3 Episode 41: The Big Quiz-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: The Mobians enter a Quiz-Off against Orochimaru's group's henchmen to win the Prism Crystal of Light. Season 3 Episode 42: The Gang's All Here (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Harry, Marv, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts put on an act to get the Mobians and Scowl's group to eat chocolate chip cookies, but not any ordinary cookies, because these cookies could turn them into humans. Tempted to find out what being a human is like, Charmy eats one and becomes one. While the effects wears off from time to time, they still kick back in. Meanwhile, the Mobians and their allies search for Charmy with an antidote for the Anti-Mutagen before it destroys him, while Orochimaru's group's henchmen ask for help from their old gang to rob a ship. And during it all, Kairi's group attempt to "join" the gang to get a story for Mr. Krabs with some help from Pinkie Pie and Ventus' group. Season 3 Episode 43: The Grybyx (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: Fawn's pet Grybyx, which has a really bad temper whenever it gets hungry, escapes from Dimension X through a portal to Earth, causing trouble for the Mobians and their allies and it's up to our heroes to help Tinker Bell's group to find him and return him and Tinker Bell's group home again. Season 3 Episode 44: Treasure Hunt (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: The Mobians and their allies discover a treasure map and resolve to find the treasure. But unfortunately, the villains overhear this and decide to go after the treasure as well. Season 3 Episode 45: Flower and Animal Power (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: When Cosmo falls sick with Pollen Fever, the Mobians decide to gather Prism Roses within Earth's core to cure her before the villains destroy them. Season 3 Episode 46: Gaara and Sakura Vanish Plot: Gaara and Sakura have suddenly disappeared, and a note left behind from them forces the Mobians and their allies to go their separate ways, but one by one, they, except Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Scalawag, are captured by not only Orochimaru and Redcap's groups and their henchmen, but also Dennis and Koga. Season 3 Episode 47: Dial A for Atlantis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: When the villains steal the Heart of Atlantis in the form of a huge crystal to try and repower the Technodrome, the Mobians and their allies, while on a cruise to the Bahamas, must get it back and return it to Atlantis before the lost city itself dies out. Season 3 Episode 48: The Big Rip-Off (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After several failed attempts to get the Technodrome re-energized, Orochimaru and Redcap's groups run one last-ditch distraction for the Mobians and their allies at Fort Charles while Harry, Marv, Banzai, Shenzi, Ed, Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts steal energy fuel cells from the neighboring space research center. Season 3 Episode 49: The Big Break-In (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: The Technodrome is up and running again, and it is up to the Mobians and all of their allies to hinder Orochimaru and Redcap's groups from getting to the surface. Season 3 Episode 50: The Big Blow Out (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version 2) Plot: After several setbacks, including firing a missile towards our heroes out at the South Dakota countryside, missing and instead blowing up Mount Rushmore, Orochimaru and Redcap's groups steal all of New York's electricity and charge it into a giant transdimensional gateway, designed to send Earth into Dimension X. The Mobians and all of their allies must defeat their enemies once and for all before Earth is destroyed by Redcap's group's Stone Warrior army. At the end, the Mobians and all of their allies send the Technodrome to Dimension X and are celebrated as the heroes in town and full-fledged ninjas by Gaara and Sakura. For series: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) (Version 2) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanmakes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies